


Hypoxia

by antioedipus



Series: Aquatic Hypoxia [2]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of SasuKarin, Mentions of ZakuMint, Mentions of Zero from Vampire Knight, Mentions of one sided SasuHina, Naruto World, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/pseuds/antioedipus
Summary: Sasuke and Zakuro, experimenting."Sasuke feels, yet again, like the universe is giving him something he doesn’t entirely deserve."
Relationships: Fujiwara Zakuro/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Aquatic Hypoxia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Hypoxia

“Give up, just tonight, night, night”

Frank Ocean, “Self Control”

If asked, Sasuke couldn’t tell you how, exactly, he got to this point in his life. If life is the sum of one’s choices, he feels like he’s cheated the game. He should be dead or in prison, not a member of an elite Anbu squad, or considered one of Naruto’s closest friends, or Karin’s de facto boyfriend (although that last one feels more like a burden, which makes him feel even guiltier, because Karin deserves someone who wants her). He doesn’t deserve any of the nice things that have happened to him or the friends he has. Shikamaru is the only one who treats him the way he should be treated, i.e., with cold neutrality.

So, when Zakuro asks if they can have sex, Sasuke feels, yet again, like the universe is giving him something he doesn’t entirely deserve. They’ve both had a couple beers, and it was Zakuro who leaned in first, the tips of her fingers behind his ear, looking at him with her big, knowing eyes, before she asked if she could kiss him, please. Stupidly, he nodded, and their first kiss was soft, sweet.

They had been sitting on his couch, watching a movie, until they were kissing like they were teenagers trying to avoid being caught by their parents, even though his are dead and hers are halfway around the world. She is on top of him, looming over him like a protector, her short dress having ridden up over her hips, while her hand is up his shirt. Their noses are only inches apart as she waits for his answer.

“Uh,” he says, “aren’t you a lesbian?”

“Sexuality is fluid,” she says, sitting back up. Her face is flushed, and her hair is a little messy. His hands rest on her hips, and they both know that they can’t act like he isn’t attracted to her.

“Have you even seen a dick before?” Sasuke asks, trying to recover himself. Zakuro gives him a lupine grin.

“I’m experimenting,” she says, leaning back down. He sighs as her lips press down into his mouth. It’s something he would say, and he wishes they weren’t so alike. It would make this easier, knowing how she feels.

“Why not with Neji or Zero?” Sasuke asks. They’re actually unattached, even though Sasuke and Karin have never spoken about their relationship or exclusivity.

“Because they are two sweet babies,” she replies, right into his mouth. Sasuke knows what she means. Both Neji and Zero front at it, but they aren’t heartless, not really. Neither is Sasuke, but he regularly has sex that is absent of feelings. Neji and Zero both abstain because their feelings would leak everywhere and stain everything. Sasuke, through his continued and ill-advised entanglement with Karin, demonstrates that sex without feelings is something he willingly and regularly engages in.

“Why me?” he asks, pulling away. This wouldn’t be the first time that he has been an experiment, but it would be nice to know _why_ this is happening.

“Because you’re handsome,” Zakuro says, kissing his neck.

“Okay, okay,” he says, “but you like girls.” Never, in all the time he has known her, has she ever expressed interest in a man. It’s not that he thinks sexuality is fixed, it’s just that this feels random. Zakuro pauses over his jugular, licking her upper lip before pressing a kiss there.

“You remind me of someone.”

Sasuke is sarcastic, bitchy and holds a nasty grudge. But he’s also very loyal, and he has dark hair and eyes, and he’s very present for the things that matter. Zakuro won’t admit this, but she has been unable to find Minto in any other woman, and, having exhausted her other options, she thinks it may be time to turn to the unexpected. Sasuke is Naruto’s rude best friend, Minto is the same for Ichigo. Minto gets the same fierce look in her eyes when they’re fighting, and Sasuke is capable of the same softness. Zakuro kisses him a little deeper, with feeling, and rocks her hips against his to make her point. “C’mon, fuck me.” It’s the closest she has never come to whining, and Sasuke finds it very funny.

“How do I know that I’m not taking advantage,” he says, pulling her dress over her head. She has a slim, willowy build. Zakuro isn’t wearing a bra; her breasts are perky, and there is sky blue lace on her hips. Her little mark, two curved lines on either side of her belly button, glimmers a little.

Zakuro tugs on the bottom of his shirt, and eventually, he sits up, still waiting for his answer as she peels it off. She places her hand over a nasty looking scar on his chest, from before she moved here. Sasuke looks up at her, arms at his sides, eyes big like a little kid, waiting. Zakuro moves her hands to the zipper of his pants, a blank look on her face.

“You can’t take advantage of what is freely given,” she says, “and I’m giving myself to you.” She leans down and gives him a soft kiss, something sweet she never does for the strangers she sleeps with. “Take me.” _I’m right here_.

Sasuke sighs and unzips his pants, saying nothing when Zakuro gets off of him to help him take his pants off, but he does smile when she drops her panties for him. “So,” he says, watching her climb back on top of him, “you’ve never had a dick inside of you before?”

“Never ever,” Zakuro hums, imagining that this won’t be a big deal. Sasuke is doubtful that this will be that easy. He’s never been penetrated but he can imagine that it’s a sensation that takes some getting used to. She takes his penis in her hand, shaking a little, lining them up. Zakuro attempts to sink down gracefully, but she messes up the angle and Sasuke hisses. She immediately stops and moves her hips, and things are a little smoother. When he’s inside of her, Zakuro feels a little tight, some mild discomfort, and she wrinkles her nose, not knowing how to feel. It doesn’t feel very good. Sasuke snorts at the expression on her face, because he can tell that this isn’t as fun as she thought it would be.

“It’s not what you thought it would be like, is it?” he asks, rubbing her thigh.

“No,” she replies, “it isn’t.” She tries moving, but it stings a little, so she stops. Sasuke misinterprets her expression as being about him, rather than the physical experience of having a penis inside of her for the first time.

“You sure you wouldn’t prefer to do this with Neji?” Sasuke asks, “you two speak the same fucked up language.” Zakuro’s lip twitches, because she had thought about it. But Neji cares for her too much. Nothing would ever get done, because any hint of discomfort on her part would result in his withdrawal. She and Neji are too alike, and she isn’t a narcissist. Besides, for reasons beyond her, it’s Sasuke she wants.

“I want you,” she says softly, “it just feels…strange.”

“Strange?”

“I thought having a penis inside of me was supposed to feel good,” Zakuro says, confused. “I feel cheated.” Sasuke laughs at that, his hands on his stomach. She narrows her eyes at him. “What?”

“It’s just…no shit you’re not coming.” He sighs, quieting his laughter. “This will be better if you come first. Get off me and sit on the couch.” Zakuro winces as she pulls away, which is how she knows that Sasuke made the right call.

He kneels on the ground and positions himself between her legs. Zakuro raises an eyebrow, and sets her foot on his shoulder, opening herself to him. He expects this kind of boldness from her. It’s this moment, when she cracks herself apart, that he knows that they are about to have fun.

“Don’t touch me until I say so,” Zakuro says, placing a hand between her legs, right where he can see it. Sasuke smiles to himself.

“Yes, ma’am.” Normally, he’d take issue with being told what to do, but it’s been a while since sex was this entertaining.

He stops smiling when he starts focusing on her hand, watching how she touches herself, the places her fingers naturally go, how it looks and smells for her to become more aroused. It’s suddenly not very funny that Zakuro wants him inside of her. Sasuke looks up at her, his mouth tight as she sucks in a breath. “You can touch yourself,” she says. She likes Sasuke, considers him a good friend, but she likes how he looks on his knees before her, touching himself. He does so reluctantly, because they both know that it’s her that he wants. Zakuro smiles, enjoying having the upper hand, touching herself with Sasuke watching.

She starts to feel tingly, and her own smile falls when her orgasm looms. Zakuro needs that extra little bit, so she looks down at Sasuke and nods. Expecting his hands, she receives his mouth, and she isn’t ready for how her hips buck into his face. She places her hand on the back of his head, moaning as he moves his tongue inside of her, before sucking on her. She feels her right nipple ache, and it’s then that she has to admit, it was pretty arrogant for her to think all those disparaging things about men without fucking at least one.

“Fuck,” she hisses, “what the fuck?” Sasuke acts like he hasn’t heard her, which turns her on more, as this feels less like an experiment and more like sex, the nasty, messy kind she likes to have. He says nothing, continuing to suck and make her feel like one giant pulse. She makes a desperate noise in the back of her throat, and he slides his finger in, and then a second one, smiling at how slick she is. He kills it not long after, Zakuro’s hand in his hair and his name in her mouth.

He pulls away and looks up at her, while she breathes hard, wondering how the fuck Uchiha Sasuke made her feel like a giant, pulsating nerve ending. “What the hell?” she says. He grins and stands up, moving so that he’s laying her down on the couch, as he hovers over her.

“This is going to be fun,” he says, lifting her leg over his hip. Zakuro reaches down for his dick, saying nothing. It strikes him that he hasn’t even asked her about a condom or birth control, and while he’d love to just keep going, he should say something. “Uh, do you want to use a condom?” Zakuro blinks at him.

“No,” she says, “I want it raw.” They both know that she won’t be keeping a pregnancy, and her latest STI test came back negative. He only has sex with Karin, and Karin only sees Sasuke, so Zakuro isn’t particularly worried about him. Sasuke blinks, before shrugging.

“Raw it is,” he hums, moving forward as Zakuro angles her hips, opening up for him. He pushes forward, and he was right, this time is so much better than before. Zakuro has been around but she has never felt someone behind her eyelids before. _So, this is why people like dick_. It makes her toes curl as she adjusts her legs around Sasuke’s waist.

“ _This_ feels good,” Zakuro says, touching his sides. Sasuke smiles softly, feeling a little relaxed inside of her.

“Yeah,” he says, “I agree.” She’s softer for him, and when he begins to move, she finally knows how to angle her hips to get him to stroke the right places. She sighs, smiling up at him, and he has to admit, Zakuro is just as devastating to look at when he’s inside of her. She’s so pretty that this almost doesn’t feel real, if it weren’t for the way he thrusts up into her and she arches her back in response. Her flush rises from her chest, her breasts bouncing and eyes wide. Sasuke feels good, knowing he made her look this way. Like he finally earned something good from the universe.

Zakuro softens for him, feeling her tummy tingle. It doesn’t feel like he is invading her anymore. Rather, it’s almost like he is an extension of her. Sasuke leans over her, pressing his forehead to hers. She swallows all of the saliva in her mouth, opening and closing it a few times before she speaks. “Treat me like any other girl,” she whispers. He frowns.

“You’re not any other girl,” he replies, not even trying to be romantic. She is a particularity to him.

“Fine,” she says, “treat me like the girl you actually want.” This makes him tense up. He feels enormous guilt over the face that pops up behind his eyelids. Hinata doesn’t see him, not the way he wants her to, and after everything he did to Sakura and Karin, he doesn’t deserve someone as nice as her. He doesn’t even deserve to be inside of Zakuro, but at least she insisted on it.

“No,” he says, “I want to be here with you.” He isn’t ready for the kiss Zakuro plants on his mouth, or how she cracks herself further apart, like she is trying to take him completely inside of her. He knows that she gets around, but he never thought of his aloof teammate as being the kind of girl who desires soul-sucking intimacy.

 _I want to be here with you_. Zakuro feels herself get even wetter, and suddenly, she forgets that herself and that she’s supposed to be cool and that Sasuke is a man. Her kisses are nasty and full of lust, and he doesn’t know what he did but he is mighty fucking glad that he passed the test or whatever, because somehow everything feels raw and gross and perfect. Her fingers dance along his spine as he begins to drive them home, and Zakuro moans loudly, asking for it, asking for him. “Please,” she says, “please.” He doesn’t need to be told what for as he leans into the speedy, white-hot feeling in his gut. Coming inside her isn’t one of his smarter moves, but she continues to move until she gets her second orgasm, holding on to him tightly. He wasn’t ready; neither was she.

Sasuke sits up, pulling out of her, before rubbing his face. Zakuro sits up on her elbows, her glossy hair messed up, licking her lower lip. “If you were a lesbian,” she says, “we wouldn’t have to wait to go again.” His semen is still warm inside of her, something that grosses her out but is too hilarious to be upset about. It’s not like it’s his fault. He snorts, leaning against the couch.

“That’s not the first time I’ve disappointed someone with who I am,” he says. Zakuro puts her foot on his leg, pressing her sole into his thigh.

“I’m not going to put your dick in my mouth,” she says.

“I don’t recall asking,” he replies, “I save that for girls who really love me.” Zakuro laughs, stretching up, feeling full and satisfied, but still antsy. Sex always makes her restless.

“I could go again,” she says. Sasuke sighs.

“Good for you.” He really, really wants a nap. Zakuro frowns.

“No one has ever said that to me,” she replies. Sasuke smirks. He can believe it, she’s just that hot.

“I am proud to be your first,” he says, standing up. “I’m going to sleep. Feel free to masturbate out here.” He isn’t even halfway to his bedroom when he feels a pillow bounce off the back of his head. He turns around and openly grins at the frustrated expression on Zakuro’s face. “What?”

“I want more,” she says, not even thinking.

“Let me sleep, and I’ll think about it,” he says. Zakuro decides to stand up, and Sasuke’s tummy tightens when he remembers how her breasts sit on her chest and how her hip bones stick out of her skin. She smirks at his expression, wiggling her hips a little more.

“Then you won’t mind if I join you?” she asks innocently, walking into his bedroom. He puffs his cheeks.

“I get at least an hour,” he says, “and then we can do it once more.” Zakuro shrugs and climbs into his bed, like it’s hers. He follows her, and when he wakes up, four hours later, she’s asleep. He nudges her awake, and she grumbles a little bit, before she receives him again, her face in the pillow while he comes up from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a vision, fully formed. Would love to know what you think (but also, this is completely random so I'd be surprised if anyone read this-if so, thank you :3)


End file.
